The present invention relates to an imaging device, an imaging method, and a program for taking a photograph (acquiring an image) with a touch operation that is entered through a touch panel.
With an imaging device such as a film camera and a digital camera, a photograph is taken by pressing the shutter button in a direction perpendicular to the direction of the line connecting a subject to be photographed and the camera. In addition, the focus can be locked by pressing the shutter button halfway.
With a portable terminal such as a mobile telephone and a smartphone having a camera function, a photograph is taken by pressing the shutter button in the direction of the line connecting a subject to be photographed and the camera and, therefore, the distance between the subject and the portable terminal may cause a shake. In addition, the halfway push function is not provided.
When, for example, a user holds a portable terminal in his/her right hand and presses the shutter button with the right thumb, the point to which force is applied tends to move in a direction in which the shutter button is pressed, so that the portable terminal tends to face upward or downward, increasing the chance of occurrence of a vertical camera shake.
The camera shake tends to occur more easily as the camera-to-subject distance (user's arm length) shortens as when the user takes a self-portrait, that is, takes a photograph of himself/herself, alone or with his/her friends, in which case, the user as a subject may sometimes move out of the imaging region.
Further, when the user presses the shutter button, taking a photograph representing a movement by intentionally moving the imaging device or himself/herself is difficult.
Among prior art literature related to the present invention are JP 2011-205228 A, JP 2011-39990 A, JP 2010-160581 A, JP 2010-35107 A, and JP 2009-105919 A.
JP 2011-205228 A describes an imaging device having a function of correcting the values of given imaging conditions and an auto-bracketing function of successively taking photographs over a plurality of times while changing the values of given imaging conditions, whereby when a plurality of touches are simultaneously detected on the touch panel, corrected values of given imaging conditions and bracket values for auto-bracketing function using the corrected values as reference are set based on the touched positions.
JP 2011-39990 A describes an information processing apparatus, wherein control is effected such that if a time period of continuous touch has not reached a given time period when a touch-up is detected from a state in which a touch on a display means in a given area has been detected, a function assigned to the given area is executed whereas if a time period of continuous touch has reached a given time period when a touch-up is detected from a state in which a touch on a display means in a given area has been detected, a function assigned to the given area is not executed.
JP 2010-160581 A describes an interface device, in which a plurality of adjustment items for quality adjustment of a content as an object to be dealt with are displayed on a monitor screen, a drag operation over the touch panel is detected, an adjustment item for which the drag operation has been performed is selected as an adjustment item of quality adjustment, and setting is made to increase or reduce the conditions for the adjustment items depending on whether the adjustment item is the start point or the end point of the drag operation.
JP 2010-35107 A describes an imaging device that detects operation of an operating button of the imaging device displayed in the display region of a touch panel in response to a signal entered through the touch panel and causes a given operation assigned to the operating button to be performed.
JP 2009-105919 A describes an operating device that causes operating buttons to be displayed about a pressed position on the touch panel and, when a displayed operating button is pressed through the touch panel, performs an operation control corresponding to the pressed operating button.